


Hot Springs Honeymoon!

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crossover, Honeymoon, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, M/M, Prompt 38, Top Ash Lynx, Tumblr Prompts, yutopia katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Ash and Eiji head to Hasetsu to have their honeymoon.





	Hot Springs Honeymoon!

“I hate airports,” Ash groans as they emerge from the bustling airport and into the sun.

Chuckling, Eiji grabs Ash’s hand and pulls him in the opposite direction.  “We’re heading the wrong way if we want to catch a taxi.”

“Well sorry that I can’t read Japanese.”

This time, it’s a giggle that leaves Eiji’s lips as he pauses and turns back to kiss Ash.  “I think it’s cute.  Besides, I can’t think of a better way to spend our honeymoon than to show my husband around my home country.”

Ash smirks.  “Oh, I can think of a way better way to spend our honeymoon, Eiji.”

“Then I guess we’d better hurry and grab a taxi, huh?”

**********

“This is where we’re staying?”  Ash looks doubtfully at the small hot spring’s inn they pulled up in front of.

Eiji nods.  “My parents used to bring me here when I was younger.  I absolutely love this place!”

“What’s it called?”

“Yu-topia Katsuki!  It might not seem like much, but I promise that this place is the best!  Plus, they just recently put in honeymoon suites that have their own outdoor baths!”

“I know; I was there when you booked it,” Ash replies, chuckling at Eiji’s enthusiasm.  “I’ll give it a chance, don’t worry.”

“Here you are, Sirs.”  The taxi driver opens their door and heads around the trunk to grab their bags.  “I hope your stay in Hasetsu is pleasurable.”

“Oh, it will be,” Ash says, grinning cheekily at Eiji who just rolls his eyes.

“C’mon, you goof.”  Tipping the taxi driver, the pair begins to work their way to the front door of the inn.  Stepping inside, they’re immediately greeted by a rather large poodle.  “Hello there!” Eiji gushes, kneeling down to pet it.

“Makka!  Come back here!”  A silver-haired man stumbles into the entryway.  “Oh, I’m so sorry about her!”

“It’s all right.  I love dogs.”

Ash stands back and watches passively as Eiji and the stranger make conversation while gushing over the poodle.  Not much of a dog person, he settles for scrolling through his phone and checking messages.

“Victor!  You can’t just keep guests in the middle of the entryway!”  A Japanese man rushes into the entryway, looking panicked.  “I’m so sorry about that!  Please, come in and we’ll get you checked in and in a room!”

Ash chuckles and gathers the bags.  “It’s fine,” he replies in broken Japanese.  “Eiji would rather play with the dog than actually do what we came here for.”

The man’s expression softens.  “I can speak English, if that’s what you prefer.”

“I can speak English too!” The one called Victor pipes up.

“Shush!”  The Japanese man pushes Victor to the side.  “My name is Yuuri Katsuki and I’m currently in charge of the inn while my parents and sister are away.  If you come this way, I’ll check you in and show you to your room.”

“Thank you, Katsuki-san,” Eiji says, bowing.

The check in goes fast and soon Ash and Eiji are standing in the room.

“This is a nice room,” Eiji murmurs, putting his hands on his hips and looking around.

“You know what would make it even nicer?”  Ash wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“Not right now.  I wanna show you around!  Plus, I’m hungry.”

Pouting, he crosses his arms over his chest.  “But, Eiji!” He whines.

“No buts!  At least not until tonight.  C’mon, let’s go.”  Eiji grabs Ash’s wrist and tugs him from their room, heading back out of the inn and down the street.

***********

“Are we finally finished now?” Ash asks tiredly, leaning against the back of the park bench as Eiji finishes his crepe.  “I think we covered the entire town minus the ice rink.”

“What do you say we head back to the hot springs and have a bath?”

He perks up.  “I’m game!”  _Bathing means we’re naked, and when we’re naked that means our honeymoon can officially begin!_

“Uh, Ash, you do realize that you just said that out loud, don’t you?”

Turning bright red, Ash looks around to make sure no one heard him.  “Oh my gods!  I can’t believe I did that!” He moans in embarrassment.

Chuckling, Eiji reaches over and laces their fingers together.  “I don’t think they can speak English.  Besides, you’re not wrong.  However, I do actually want to relax in the bath; I haven’t been to a hot springs in so long!”

“Okay, I think I’m okay with that,” Ash replies, pulling Eiji into his side.  “I’ve held back this long, so I can hold back for a little while longer.”

“Thanks, Ash.”

Hand-in-hand, they walk back to the inn and head into their room.  Slowly, they remove their clothing and head out to the bath, washing off before sliding into the hot water.

“This is surprisingly nice,” Ash comments, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the ledge of the bath.

“I told you that you would enjoy it!  Soaking in the hot springs is probably one of my most favorite past times.  It helps relax you after a long days’ work.”  Eiji smiles contentedly and snuggles up to Ash’s side.  “Do you think we could build our own little hot springs when we build our own place?”

Pressing a kiss to the top of Eiji’s head, Ash laughs.  “Anything for you, Honey-Bun.”

“You need to get me a new nickname,” he murmurs, wrinkling his nose.  “That doesn’t describe me at all.”

“And that’s where you’re wrong.”  Ash sits up and turns so his torso is pinning Eiji to the edge of the bath.  “You wanna know why Honey-Bun describes you so well?  It’s because you’re so sweet.”  Teasingly slow, Ash leans forward and connects their lips, setting a relaxed, languid pace.

Melting into the kiss, Eiji reaches a hand up and threads it into Ash’s hair.  A small moan spills past his lips as Ash moves so he’s in between Eiji’s legs.  Almost without noticing, the kiss becomes more heated and their hips begin to slot against one another.

“Eiji,” Ash murmurs against his lips, “have you relaxed enough yet?”

“Please!  Just please!” Eiji begs, a shudder going down his spine at the raw need and desire in Ash’s voice.

Pulling Eiji completely in his arms, Ash moves so he’s sitting with Eiji on his lap.  His hands slowly begin to massage down Eiji’s lower back and thighs before trailing back up to the plush cheeks of his backside.  Kneading the skin gently, Ash entices a moan out of his husband’s mouth.

“Please, Ash!”

“So impatient,” Ash chuckles, taking his right hand and trailing his fingers in between Eiji’s cheeks to the hole.  Circling his index finger around the sensitive hole a few times, he slowly begins to push in.

Breaking the kiss, Eiji’s back begins to arch and a low moan leaves his mouth.  “Ash!” He whines.

“I’ve barely put one finger in!  Don’t be greedy.”  Even as he says this, he slides in a second one and begins scissoring them.

“Ngn!  Please, Ash!”

“What a greedy boy.”  Ash nibbles on Eiji’s earlobe.  “C’mon, tell me what you want.”

“I want my husband’s cock in me!” Eiji exclaims, hips thrusting down onto Ash’s fingers.  “Now!”

Blinking, Ash swallows roughly and grins.  “Oh, you’re gonna get it now.”  Withdrawing his fingers, he pulls Eiji up and back down on his cock.

Eiji screams at the sudden intrusion, the painful stretch feeling so good.  His toes curl and his eyes roll back in his head. 

“Oh my god, this feels so good, Honey-Bun.  You feel so amazingly good!” Ash groans out, not moving so Eiji can adjust.  However, he’s surprised when Eiji begins to ride him.  “Ahn, Honey-Bun, you feel so good!”

Leaning forward, Eiji connects their lips in a heated, messy kiss full of tongue and teeth.  The water around them sloshes and slaps the sides of the bath.  The kiss is suddenly broken when Ash’s member drags against Eiji’s prostate, causing the latter to throw back his head and moan shrilly.  “G-gonna cum, Ash!”

“Cum, Honey-Bun!  I’m gonna cum too!”

A few thrusts later, Eiji cums, his walls clamping down on Ash’s cock.  The sudden pressure has Ash moaning loudly and cumming deep inside Eiji.  Slumping onto Ash, they both try and catch their breath.

“How’s that for the official beginning to our honeymoon?” Ash asks, laughing breathlessly at his own little joke.

“I’d say that’s a fine way to start.  But how are you going to follow up?”

Getting a mischievous glint in his eye, Ash stands up with Eiji in his arms and strides into their room.  “I know just the way,” he says as Eiji’s back hits the bed.

**********

“I hope you two enjoyed your stay here at Yutopia Katsuki!  And congratulations on your marriage!” Yuuri says as they load their bags into the taxi.

“Thank you so much, Yuuri-san.  And Victor-san.  This place is just like I remembered it!” Eiji exclaims.  “We’ll definitely come back here again!”

“How did you like your first time at a hot springs?” Victor asks Ash.

“It’s one I most certainly won’t forget,” Ash answers, thinking back to his and Eiji’s time in the warm waters.  “He’s convinced me to build one at our home.”

“Ooo!  Sounds amazing!  Yuuri, we should do that too!” Victor exclaims, turning to his husband with sparkling eyes.

“Dummy, we live at a hot springs inn.”

“Oh.”

“Well, we better get going so we don’t miss our plane.  Thank you again for having us!”

“Thank you for coming!”

Getting in the taxi, Ash and Eiji wave to their new friends until they’re out of sight.

“We’ll definitely have to come back,” Ash says definitively. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”  “And I’m glad I married you.”

“I’m glad I married you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic I made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 38...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know!


End file.
